sun_guardfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyr Ragnos
"Do you feel it? Do you feel the power of the dark side? It lurks on Thyrsus binds to our peoples history, we would be foolish to deny ourselves from such remarkable power. We must wield it!" ― Kyr Ragnos to Kev-Mas Colcha Kyr Ragnos is a Thyrsian Imperial Sovereign Protector, also known as Royal Guard Champions, selected to be an elite cadre of guardsmen in Imperial service who served Emperor Palpatine. Chosen to become Imperial Sovereign Protector, he endured years of selection procedures and training aimed at achieving perfection. From the teachings of the Dark Side of the Force to rigorous physical and mental training designed to break the weak and unworthy. Kyr Ragnos succeeded in enduring the pain and was made an Imperial Sovereign Protector; thus being assigned across the galaxy in order to protect the Emperor and his interests occasionally seeking out enemies of the Emperor himself such as Jedi and New Republic spies. After the Death of the Emperor, Kyr Ragnos would retreat to the far distant edges of the galaxy. Kyr would retreat to Yavin IV to reconnect with his former Master Palpatine, believing his death to be false. After a lightsaber duel in the tomb of Exar K'un, he would be defeated at the hands of Kev-Mas Colcha, a former Emperors Shadow Guard, who would recruit him into the Sun Guard. Kyr Ragnos allied himself with the half-blood and joined him on a conquest to restore the Sun Guard and Thyrsus to their former glory despite his corruption and devotion to the Dark Side of the Force, a trait that was undesirable but accepted to Kev-Mas Colcha. Kyr would stand at the side of Kev-Mas Colcha as a Twisuns Praetor. The Red Suns Rise; Early Life on Thyrsus "The question isn’t who is going to let me; it’s who is going to stop me. Nobody!" ― Kyr Ragnos addressing his peers on the street of his home village Born on the harsh world of Thyrsus under the Red Suns to a gladiator father and an Echani witch-doctor, as a young boy on Thyrsus, Kyr stood out among his peers as one of the best fighter in his village; often challenging his peers to hand to hand combat eventually working his way up to swords, and it was not long until Kyr was recognized by the Galactic Empire and taken from his parents and homeworld to receive training to become a Royal Guard. Alongside other recruits, Kyr was brought to Yinchorr. Recognized for his skill in both hand to hand combat and with a blade, Kyr was removed from his training cadre to receive special training that would make him an Imperial Sovereign Protector, a rare opportunity at best for such a raw candidate. Alongside few others selected for such brutal training, Kyr and his fellow Thyrsians and Echani were subjected to intense training that included mastery of the deadly fighting art known as Echani Martial Arts. This fighting style was supplemented by thorough instruction on the use of the force pike and vibroblade, often being forced to spar with one another to the death. Under the watchful eye of the Dark Side Adepts, Kyr, along with the other recruits, would also be taught the teachings of the ancient Sith known as the Dark Side of the Force. It was on Yinchorr that Kyr learned to use a lightsaber and wield force powers to hunt down enemies of the Galactic Empire and protect the Emperor's interests. At the end of his training, along with one other candidate who survived the gruesome and cruel training, Kyr was brought before the Emperor where he was given his final test in the depths of the academy. This test would be taken in front of the Emperor himself who would reward the victor their rightful earn title. The duo were asked to fight one another to the death each was given a force pike and in the end Kyr would prevail the victor of the contest being granted his place as an Imperial Sovereign Protector kneeling before the Emperor with his vibroblade at his side, with Kyr kneeling at the feet of the Emperor, Palpatine congratulated his newest Imperial Sovereign Protector and departed the planet. Servant of the Empire; Imperial Sovereign Protector "I can use my powers to conjure up your worst nightmares and bring them to life before your eyes. I can drive you mad with fear, shred your sanity, and leave you a raving lunatic for the rest of your life." ― Kyr Ragnos spoken words before fighting a Jedi Master on Rori Kyr would travel the galaxy protecting the interests of the Emperor and the '''Galactic Empire, '''including the protection of the Imperial Citadel on the Deep Core planet of Byss, as well as other palaces and monasteries across the galaxy and was even tasked with hunting down suspected Jedi. Shame and Shadow; Death of the Emperor Reborn on Thyrsus; Joining the Sun Guard Appearance Standing at 188 cm (6'2") and roughly 82 kg (181 lbs) with a lean muscular frame due to extensive physical training and a charcoal black skin tone as most Thyrsians had from the brutal suns above Thyrsus. He has facial text tattoos under his eyes and on his neck written in Thyrsian and has a tattoo on his spine that could be seen going down his neck. On the side of his face he had received second-degree burns that permanently scarred his face, he received them from a fight of his past, the burns gave him an even more mysterious appearance next to his bright white eyes, which he inherited from his Echani mother.